dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Forest/Swamp Summaries
David S. We were headed to the crystal covered swamps and stopped at Roger and Violet’s farm. They took us in for the night and we spoke to Roger about the prospect of adopting some orphans of Metzinger. He said they would love to have them but Violet would really like to bear a child of her own before she took in anyone. Roger also mentioned a Sir Willard, a knight that has been checking on them frequently and is said to be a good man. I am skeptical of this knight but I feel Roger and Violet will be safe. We went to an abandoned tower east of the monastery to make camp, but were quickly attacked by a swarm of cave rats. We fended them off with fire from Austri and magic from Ruriath and checked a portion of the tower that was destroyed and found nothing but trash and animal leavings. There was a door leading but we were running out of time. We rested and headed off to the swamps when we lost sight of Dax for a moment. We tried to find him and we saw some thrashing in the water and Doctor Krayvar hopped out with Austri to help what seemed to be Dax. It was not Dax and turned out to be the most beautiful woman we have ever seen. She stood in offense that we wandered her swamps and attacked her snakes. She demanded tribute and the rest of the party gave her an item but we did not. We challenged her and immediately Austri and us were snatched down into the swamps. She dragged our body into the deep swamp and for a moment we felt the black stone of the old temple drag against our skin. She let us go for her own reasons unknown to us but we trudged back to the carriage and the rest of the group. The temple is here and we have made a grave error. We must atone our deeds with the lady of the bog and see if she will forgive us. -Dormir amber s. The awkwardness of my companions on this venture was laughable. I have already seen so many new places, and so many lost souls in this realm. We traveled a week's time from Metzger, traveling from city to farm to empty tower with rats the size of dogs to the swamp. Upon arrival I witnessed an illusion to real it had me fooled completely. But no illusion is without flaw. I thought I saw Dax drowning in the swamp.... and when I threatened the illusionist she was revealed as a horror. Blue skin, horns, but fair. I traded my safety for one trinket. A few of the others handed things over and were allowed to leave. Dormir was last and defied the illusionist. As a result, he and I both were swept under the swamp.... But I will return. Now I know for certain that this place holds what I seek. And I will not let it go so easily. Notations: Do not attack wildlife. Do not break anything. Do not disrupt anything. If my theory is correct, this will aid you in getting through with minimal problems... Cameron V. Let us speak for just a moment on the idea of traveling to a swamp: it's almost always disgustingly wet and slimy in some manner. I can't imagine there to be any real treasure, and snakes love to hole up within murky waters. Now, as you all know, I'm no stranger to adventuring... But even I have standards. Let this be a lesson to every single one of you within this fine establishment that you should never, ever, not even once, cross your standards of living and or adventuring. Leave that up to fools such as I who venture out only to be swarmed by vagrant rats the size of wolves! Oh, no, no, no... Don't be silly! The rats were simply on the way to the swamp. While we did indeed find a tower, quite possibly my new home in the days to come I might add, the true menace upon which I faced hid itself within that vile swampland. Aye, the stories are true mates; there is a womanly-creature, nay, a witch who prowls the night! But fear not, for she seems to only enjoy protecting the denizens of her wretched territory. Out of the five of us that ventured forth, only two of us managed to cart our way out. The others, the paladin, the woman with fire in her hands, and a demon like creature with a tendency to swallow anything in sight disappeared into the waters. I warn you all, do not test your mettle against this woman. For surely you too will disappear into those horrid depths. Ramiro B. The book of misfortune is proud to present! How to: TPK. For Dummies. Introducing: Ruriath, the grand wizard (?); Jörg, the Krampusite; Galizur, the worst Monster Hunter of his class; Austri, cause fuck y'all clerics and Marco the ...angel?...anyway he's dead. The goal: We were to find a mage as part of a promise Jörg made to have his bag restored. And now, the tutorial: First Step: Head to the Crystal Forest unprepared and underleveled. Take the road from Metzinger to the Tellurine Monastery, get ambushed by a Chimera while making camp. Set fire to the Gas while you are around it, just to check that basic chemistry still applies in the WM. Summon a suicidal Pit Fiend (This is optional) that blows himself up to kill a simple Chimera. Optional Step: Rest with the Tellurine Monks, don't trust em. Ask them about a job that has nothing to do with the current task at hand, also, never come back to take the job you just asked about. Second Step: Go past the Swamp into the Crystal Forest and fail as much rolls as you can, before even entering the damned area (Crucial step). Wander by yourself, or with a Krampus friend, into the forest and step into some crystals (While heading to the biggest crystal in the forest). Get drunk on your own blood because Crystal Behemoths are all over your sense of fashion. Optional Step nº2: Roll with a cleric that deals damage to party members instead of....y'know, healing. Third Step: After barely making it out alive (Two members of your party with 1 HP and a third with 2HP). Decide to make camp right there, what else can go wrong?. Everything goes wrong. Fourth Step: Get rekt by the same Goro Lizard (Four party members required for this step). One of you must make it out of the forest, just to die in the outskirts. The Hireling, of course, makes it back to town. Final note: Crystal Forest, really bad. Goro Lizards (Their actual name) have a paralyzing poison (?) (Also, eight arms; good luck with that), they captured (not killed) everyone except Marco. We need help...like really bad...Goro Lizard cuisine is atrocious. Cameron V. Another Lost Mage Rumors float about from a tracker named Louise that the once daring, and really quite charming, magician Ruriath has once again foolishly ventured into the swamp with party in tow. Of course, things did not go as planned and the party found themselves under attack by a Wyvern (at least it sort of looked like one). One of the party members gallantly summoned a demon after a multitude of other failures from the rest of the party; after a gargantuan explosion, the Wyvern ceased to exist. About a day later, the party then arrived at its final destination within the swamp. Misfortune! Yes, misfortune is all that the party found within the swamp. Even after Ruriath bravely vanquished a large crystal monster via two balls of fire (two other crystal-men were also torn apart by another summoning from a different mage), the party found itself resting in broken conditions. Deep within the night, a snake like monster with eight arms silently incapacitated a majority of the party minus Louis and the summoner. While Louis narrowly escaped, the same could not be said of the summoner. The last anyone saw of the poor man was his limp body being carried back to town on the back of a demonic ostrich It is not known if the party did in fact perish within the swamp, but surely the lizardmen have no good intentions for them. However, it isn't ever a terrible idea to have the power of a (magnificent!) mage in your back pocket; a rescue attempt may be worthwhile. Dennis S. Plus Permalink Quote Edit Delete Marco's Account...from Hell: (I'm writing this mostly for posterity. Everything has already been said.) The Journey: We decided to avoid Blue Dragon Road, none of us wanted to deal with goo/dragons/angels. We went north east toward a monastery where we encountered a Wyvern...thing. Everyone was essentially worthless during that fight, but it was the middle of the night, so I understand. It was up to me to save the day, yet again! I summoned a Pit Fiend with a fanatical sense of conviction. He blew himself up to kill the Wyvern, saving the party...you're welcome! The Destination: We were assaulted by two Crystalmen and a floating Crystal-Ballman with laser hands. Again, the party was mostly useless, except Ruriath who finally embraced his full Wizarding potential. I summoned another demon, a mole this time, to save the party...again. The mole made quick work of the Crystalmen while Ruriath took out the Ballm'n. After the battle Jorg (the Krampus) made the call for us to make camp for the night. In the night we were beset upon by a single Goro-Lizardman (with 8 arms). He dragged everyone off in there sleep, but I managed to slip free and ran for it. Once out of the woods I summoned a demonic ostrich to carry me back to Metzinger. Unfortunately four abominations were pursuing me (Eight-Armed Goro, the Lizard-Centipede, the MAW, and the Reverse Fireman). The Lizard-Centipede managed to catch up to me and instead of letting it capture me, I forced it to end my life. The Black Gate: Multi-mouthed Satan was waiting for me at the gate to Hell. He wasn't about to just let me go and he didn't care to make a deal with me. So now I live inside his stomach...in hell. Long Story Short: When in doubt, Demons. Just summon demons all the time. Demons are the solution to all worldly problems. Marco MVP! amber s. Permalink Quote Edit Delete Austri Andvare, Priestess of Svarthen, Daughter of his Flame The journey was long, but by and large uneventful. I did get to witness someone, Marco, try to pull the wool over on some law priests. It was entertaining! As we reached the swamp I brought up a point from a previous quest out there: Don't hurt anything, don't break anything, don't look at anything too long, and we might survive. We made it through the swamp and into a forest on the other side. It seemed quiet, and our forward scouts manage to find the only trouble in the woods! I am assuming they stepped on the wrong thing or, more likely, tried attacking without thought. They found crystal growths jutting up from the ground and by the time the rest of us arrived, there were little crystal people everywhere. They attacked and managed to knock us all down a lot with consistant damage. We finally, with the help of our archer, managed to end it. After the fight we needed rest. We set camp, three watch shifts, and I took third. I must be cursed. Sittin there, talkin' to my new whip, and I get grabbed by a reptiloid spider of some kind. Svarthen has his way. Svarthen's will is law. I did not fight.... but hope to be found soon. Why oh why did I leave the mountain without him. Cameron V. Ruriath Reontha'ar, a History It appears that learning a spell specifically for preparation of another spell has paid off. The so called Chronoknights sought to stop me from preparing my divine ritual space outside of Metzinger; an amusing gesture to say the least. In return for 'sparing' me, I offered up my services to help one of there knights find my old cart within the crystal forest. A pity things never go as planned. When we entered the forest, our party split up. One half of us found the carriage and attempted to trap it, and the other half was assaulted by some Dwarvish slug driven machine. While we were able to avoid getting ourselves killed by the cart, stopping the machine was another story entirely. The drivers of said machine were dispatched, however the machine spewed out some sort of magic ray that made the skies rumble with a storm. Naturally, I attempted to stop this horrific spell but it turns out that there is a fine line between the workings of the Dwarves and Elves. Dennis S. Marin's Monster Manual: Hell's Carriage Verite teleported us to right outside the crystal forest where Hell's Carriage is said to roam. We decided it was a good idea to split up, having Verite and Do'Rinas go looking for tracks to then return to the rest of us so I could follow them...that was a dumb idea, looks even worse in writing, and we should feel bad about that. Verite and Do'Rinas found a trail of slime, but got lost on their way back to report it. They instead found a, brace yourselves, mechanical platform supported by two big slugs wielding pitchforks, and ridden/operated by two cackling wizards who used hoses to spray gas and launch nets....Yes, this forest is AMAZING. Verite and Ruriath had a telepathic link so when they got in trouble we were informed and proceeded to track them down. I wound up following the wrong path of slime and found Hell's Carriage instead. Before I could report my findings I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, thinking it to be one of my companions, but instead it was a cute little girl. I was a bit confused, but before I could ask her anything, again, brace yourselves, she let out a horrifying screech as her face split open and spiders spewed forth from her gaping maw. I reacted by trying to stab her to death, but she blinked out of existence before I could...then we heard another sound, the sound of the Hell-Carriage quickly approaching. We did battle with the Carriage...by we I mean, I did battle with the Carriage. Dr. Krayvar isworthless in a fight and Ruriath was nearly unconscious due to his attempt to cage the beast. For my troubles it nearly broke my leg before fleeing further into the forest. With our quarry gone and us clearly not capable enough to stop it undermanned as we were, we sought out our missing companions. We found Verite and Do'Rinas aboard the mechanical platform as previously mentioned, it's operators vanquished and it's bearers either dead or missing. The platform was emitting a beam of light into the sky which was effecting the weather, causing it to rain heavily. Ruriathattempted to turn the beam off by fiddling with a panel and he succeeded...right before the panel exploded. We're a bit beaten up and have lost a few of our possessions in the blast, but at least we survived. Hopefully our second attempt will be more successful. David S. I began making preparations for the journey into the North Wood and capture Hells-Carriage for Mung Mung but was alerted that an evil wizard by the name of Ruriath was nearby. My superior, Captain Shepard, demanded I go and we were to detain the wizard.Things were seemingly going to be hostile but suddenly the Captain and the others had a change of heart and Ruriath agreed to help me on my mission, with Do'Rinas, Marin, and Dr. Krayvar, and I help him complete his holy site for the Gods of Law. I feel Ruriath deserves a chance to prove he is not the monster people claim him to be. We took a Star Gate to the North Wood and tried to locate the carriage but instead Do'Rinas and I were ambushed by these wizards operating some sort of contraption carried by giant slugs. Do'Rinas and I made quick work was we gained our footing and the others found us. Apparently they found us after fending off the carriage. The machine the wizards were using was still on and Ruriath tried to dismantle it but it exploded. We made our way back battered and beaten. I feel Ruriath has turned a new leaf with his actions and I feel he will become one of my most trusted friends. -Verite David S. Marin, Patches, 'Nock, and some hired hands accompanied me into Crystal Forest once more to capture Hell's Carriage. We decided to go one foot and we stumbled upon an area filled with blight and torment. I spotted it first and tried to open a star gate to the Crystal Forest but something twisted my magic and opened a door to some infernal world. I immediately shut the gate. There were swarms of black horrible birds circling us to go north off the road. Storms swelled and battered us. But, we pressed forward and ended up in an abandoned manor in the fork of the River Kinfe. We didn't wander the halls but we waited out the storm and birds. The next day we pressed onward to the Crystal Forest. I picked up the trail of the carriage and it appeared the men of the Crystal Kingdom have been trying to capture it. We moved fast and were ambushed by a few of the crystal men. They were quickly dispatched but one of our helpers, Skylus, was severely injured. I sent him to the Chrono Knights for aid and hopefully he will find guidance. We found the carriage captured by four crystal men and three giant crystal titans. We tried to stop them and destroyed one titan only to realize there were two more to go. We acted quickly and jumped onto the carriage. 'Nock and Marin tried to get the carriage free but seemed to be having trouble. So, out of desperation I reached deep into my powers and the carriage spoke to me. Not really spoke...but thought. I made a deal to help it out to safety and peace. Something came over me and I don't quite feel like myself anymore...or rather I am myself. The carriage broke free with us all on except Trusty Patches. Patches tried to make it out with us while fending off the Titans. He died a true monster hunter. I will talk to Mung Mung when I get back to Metzinger so he can collect his trade. -Verite Dennis S. Marin's Monster Manuel: Hell's Carriage (Continued): I made my way back to the Crystal Forest with Verite, 'Nock, Patches, and a scruffy kid named Skylus for a second attempt at capturing the carriage. On the way we were waylaid by demonic magic in the form of a massive wall of strange black birds. They encircled us and tried to force us north. Verite attempted to stargate us the forest, but her portal instead opened to a plane of fire. A reptilian beast tried to crawl out, but Verite closed the portal just in time. With our easy way out no longer an option we pressed on despite the birds and found an old abandoned mansion to hold up in. In the morning the birds were gone and the weather had cleared up, so we continued to the forest. Once there we proceeded to track the carriage which was making it's way further into the forest via a crystalline hallway. We were attacked by some crystal men on our way through which were dispatched fairly quickly, but Skylus took what would have been a mortal wound if not for Verite. She teleported him to the Chrono Knights to save his life. We pressed onward and found the carriage being dragged through the hallway by floating crystal men with ropes and guarded by massive Crystal Titans. We did battle with the crystals to try and free the carriage ultimately ending with most of us in the bag of the carriage (in the acidic goo). Verite somehow linked with the carriage and earned it's trustallowing us to free it from it's bindings and escape the crystals. The mission was a success, but unfortunately we did lose Patches. He was struck down by one of the Titans before we could get to him. Rest in peace, my friend, you died a true hunter. P.S. I was deputized by the Chrono Knights! Henrique Cristal Forest: Grand Maester: I Hired a Team of Loggers to start a Lumber industry on my keep, so i could start building Hamlets around it, but the Loggers cut down my trees and Buggered off! I have some more revenging to do Slick Nutley will pay! I also Set a bounty for guilty Criminals, 10 coins for "Whole" Criminals, and 5 for "Damaged" ones. I managed to get a few new test poisons, and a deal with the Imperial Alchemist Guild of Metzinger, They could set a Lab on my keep, given it is close t a forest and easier to get new Samples of flora, as long as they did not made Chimeras. They demanded i got down the Last Lotus Monk First, and so i shall. I agreed to join a mission to rescue a child-servant of the Crystal King with Henry, Flenser and Ruriath. Ruriath, Used his magic to locate the kid we were supposed to Rescue. It was a Manor, close to the Crystal forest. We made our way by boat. While the team (a small army really, Henry's Fist are serious folk) Fought mercenaries, I decided to the BlackAvenger Crew and Get the kid. A Crewmember was against the mission, and worse, He doubted ME! I put him to sleep with one of my poisons, one that gave intense vivid Memories. I made him Remember well why he joined this Crew. Id prefer being questioned and scrutinized than Betrayed. As i got to the room where the kid was, with no Resistance (everybody was fighting The rest of the Party) I had a meeting with Cory, the Deamon. He appeared in front of me and thanked me for Helping him. He knew i would not Go through with the mission, aiding a Monster King. I knocked out the lady, got the kid and drugged and questioned him, He was clearly unaware that Drinking some Water in a forest would make him a servant of the Crystal King. After the party fought the Mercs and Cory's Shenanigans, i demanded to know if any of them Owed any Allegiance to Coriouleus (with help from our Lord Blackskull) none of them did. Then i demanded an explanation on this Heinous act of kidnapping a kid for drinking water. Ruriath the Repentant didnt seem to care and thought this was a good reason to kidnap a kid going through a Mutation for some Crystal Manfrom the Forest. He dissapoints me! Flennser and Henry agreed this was a Bad idea, we had words with the Very Crystal king and he wanted the poor child Kidnapped just for awhim. I offered more folk in place of the child, He refused. We decided not to go through with this. I would have fought them, Revenge does not lie with The Crystal King. Ken Wen L. From the Journal of Klash the Gigantic, Negotiator at Château LeBuff, Slayer of Shadows, Conqueror of Crystals. For those of you who intend to visit, Metzinger is a vibrant town with much to recommend it in, especially in the area of culinary delights. However, I would caution the adventurous reader to never try two things in Metzinger. The first is joining the Sprite Hunters on their forays. An unsettling feeling of ill-boding and wretchedness soon fills anyone who tries. The second is to never EVER drink Black Lotus juice the night before an expedition to the Crystal Forest. Cacame, the sword handed elf, had invited me to join him in his quest to become king of the Crystal Things. But when the day came, I awoke, finding to my dismay that the party had already left hours ago. On the fastest horse I could find, I rode to rejoin the expedition. The Crystal Forest is exactly as you would expect, filled with crystalline trees of all shapes and sizes. I arrived just in time to help defeat the last of the group’s adversaries, a group of crystal crawlers. I was fortunate enough to have witnessed another strange ritual of the West Marches. A woman with red eyes and sharp teeth, clutching a tome, decided to consume the remains of a crystal man. I would not recommend this to anyone who wished to try it, for by the end, her teeth were stained with her own blood, and her grimace betrayed the suffering caused by her crystal consumption. Now at full strength, we hurried on, guided by a goblin named Eli. We soon came upon a crystal bridge, guarded by some crystal creatures. It was here that I got my first sight of the Crystal Titans. Large, roundish orbs which floated high above the ground, they released beams of horrific energies at their foes. Cacame decided to attempt to parley with them for passage, but one of the Titans simply grabbed his crystalline arms and carried him off! Devastated by this dishonourable behavior, your heroic author and his brave companions charged at the abominations, dispatching them with a gusto. Our smashing of crystal complete, we hurried off to save Cacame. When we arrived at the place, the crystal creatures stood stock still, as if paralyzed by some great magic. As we proceeded further in, we came upon a well dressed man with rather nice shoes. I complimented him on his taste and had a rather interesting but terse chat. For you see, Cacame could still have been in danger, and not even rudeness would prevent your author from rushing to the aid of a friend. It seemed that we had nothing to fear, for we found Cacame in the middle of the palace, the remains of the Crystal King around him. He told us of how he single-handedly defeated the Crystal King with his martial prowess. He placed his pointed arms on the crown of the Crystal King, a glittering circlet made of the purest of crystals and it shrank to fit his head perfectly, a sign that his rule had begun... Dennis S. Teresana's Account: I accompanied an elf by the name of Cacame to the Crystal Forest. He wanted to become a king, the Crystal King, so I figured that if he were to succeed he'd make a useful ally. With us was some idiot named Fungu, a delusional warrior named Snakespear, the infuriating goblin Eli, and eventually a naive boy named Klash joined us, but enough about them, they are of little import. We made it to the Crystal Forest with ease and spotted a group of Crystal Crawlers trying to contaminate water or something along those lines. Cacame wanted to speak with them, so he did and they ran into the forest. To follow we had to climb down a cliff and when my traveling...acquaintances did the crawlers attacked them. I summoned a demon from my hymnal to assist, but the magic tainted my body, my eyes and teeth are different now, demonic, perhaps; I guess I won't be showing my face around Metzinger anytime soon. The crystals were dispatched with ease and I knew what needed to be done. I took the crystal dust that made up one of their forms and started to consume it. I figured it wouldn't be so hard, I saw that idiot Raylan eat glass on a number of occasions...I was wrong, it was the worst thing I've ever done to my own body, but it was worth it. For through that foul act I have unlocked a whole new source of power within myself. We continued through the forest and met with more crystalline denizens. Cacame wanted to talk with them again and this time he was carried off by one of the floaters. We fought the others and dispatched them summarily and made our way towards the palace. The guards of the palace stood stock still and would not engage us upon our arrival. We met briefly with Corioleus then entered and found Cacame with a shattered Crystal King at his feet. We took our share of the plunder and Cacame was crowned the new king. This should prove interesting in the months to come. Category:West Marches Category:Summary